Apocalypse
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: The air had a sense of death in it. Jump City, along with the rest of the world seemed to be so empty. An apocalypse had over-turned the world and only a few were immune and still living. Our Titans are the only ones alive in Jump. Full summary inside.AU
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 have most definitely taken over my life! It's so sad:( But it does in fact spark my creativity for a story:) So I suppose you see where this is going and what my story is going to hold for you all!:)And If not, ZOMBIES!:) Don't you just love them?

Summary: The air had a sense of death in it. Jump City, along with the rest of the world seemed to be so empty. This is because of a zombie apocalypse. Only a few have survived due to being immune to the disease, but still have to survive without being killed. They're only five left and they all are separated and don't know who each other or for the case where they are. All they care about is getting out of the city, hoping to find a safe place. AU.

Characters: [Some will be a little OC. Like Starfire, I'm gonna make her English more slang and a little more assertive and you see how that's going there. And Raven, she'll show more emotion then she does in the show because I mean I would if I had a chance of dying everyday.]

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Raven: Rachel Roth

Robin: Dick Grayson

Starfire: Kory Anders

[More characters might appear and couples will come also.]

Disclaimer: I do no own The Titans. But I do own the zombies...they're cool, but not Teen Titans cool:(

~Chapter One~

~With Kory in her POV~

The window that overlooked a street was barely visible due to the bloody handprints that stained it. The air smelled of dust,decay, and blood. I turned from the window and looked around the musty room. It was bare with the exception of an old wooden desk and a severed arm and leg that lie on the floor. I grimaced at them as they looked plastered on the murky blue rug. My emerald green eyes house black bags under them that were now starting to show due to the lack of sleep I have been deprived of for the last three weeks. My hair was like a rat's nest, so I had it shoved up into a messy bun of red locks. My hair used to be a ruby, vibrant red, but now it was a rusty red. My skin was almost as pale as the snow that draped the city. I had a forest green top that clung tightly to me and a black jacket that was zipped up half-way to keep me warm from the winter air that seeped through the cracks from the windows. I smoothed out my black skinny jeans over my ragged old purple tennis shoes. I shifted the weight of the Uzi that was adorned on a black leather strapped that wrapped around me. I unbuttoned my gun holders that my pistols were in so that in case of an ambush, I would be ready. Not that zombies were that smart, but I'm sure they would eventually find me.

I glanced over to my purple backpack that laid on the desk. I had shoved the many supplies I had gathered from vacant markets when the disease started taking over. It contained many canned foods that wouldn't expire, several bottles of water, an extra shirt though I had packed two but lost my yellow one, extra ammo, a pocket tool, and a walkie talkie that I used everyday to try to contact anyone who may be alive, but my hopes were starting to crash. No one had answered from day one and they still wouldn't answer. I remember when all of this started happening.

~Flashback~

_ I set on my round bed in my room, watching the first snow of winter sprinkle down onto my balcony. I loved the snow. It was so pure, so white. I sighed and set back and grabbed my remote and turned on my television. The usual Law and Order show that I like watching was overtaken by the news. _

_ 'Breaking news! A virus is spreading like wild-fire around the world. Many people have died from this disease, but reports show that there have been sightings of the un dead coming back to life. We're not sure, but we shall keep you updated. There are no cures or treatments at the time, but scientist are working on it.' The news slowly faded away and the show cam back on. I raised an eyebrow. A virus? It seemed so unreal. I groaned as I stood up and walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and my mom stood with my dad and two siblings. Ryan, my brother and Koma, my sister had looks of dismay while my mother scolded them over going to the doctor._

_ 'Kory, come on. We're going to the doctor to check on the virus spreading.' My father said and we made our way to the car, but I was surprised that the virus was such a big deal. I thought it was just something random away from here, but I guess not. The car ride was silent and the doctor took us immediately. My parents came out together with frowns. My sister and brother did the same as they returned. I went in last and was met with a white room with several doctor degrees on the wall. I glanced around and found my doctor. He was an older man, probably around is sixties and he grinned at me under his white mustache._

_ 'Kory, have a seat. I'm going to draw some blood and run it under our new machine and see how things are going to be for you.' He said calmly. I looked away as he drew my red liquid and watched him nervously as he tested it. I heard him mutter something like, oh my gosh! It scared me, something must be wrong. He turned to me and looked at me._

_ 'Kory, you have a gene in you that has made you immune to the disease.' He said. I looked blankly at him and raised an eyebrow._

_ 'So, I can not be infected?' I whispered. He nodded. As good as it sounded, it frightened my more. I wouldn't die of the disease with my family. I would have to live among the un dead and risk my life everyday. I it wouldn't hit Jump City. I made my way out and told my parents of what I had been told and my mother cried. _

_ 'I hope nothing happens to us.' She said with tears and it made me cry too. We eventually made it home and I had dinner with my family and went to my room. I locked my door and fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. I soon fell into a deep sleep. _

_ Sometime around three am I woke to a growling noise. I felt suspicious and decided to ignore my instincts that told me to lay back down and not speak, but I denied them and went to the door. I slowly unlocked it and barely opened it to peak out and I saw the darkness of the hallway. Nothing. I raised my red eyebrows as my ruby locks fell over my shoulders. I heard the growling again, except louder and it cam from my left, where my family's rooms resided. I put my head out more and saw something come into the dim moonlight from a window. It was shorter. It's skin was a yellow tint as it was bathed in the moonlight. It had eerie green eyes that looked sickly. It had droopy black bags under its eyes and it moved slowly. But the one thing that I noticed was the cropped red hair that fell right above its eyes. Ryan! I realized it was my younger brother. I gasped and backed-up slightly. I saw the rest of my family with yellow skin and eerie green eyes. They had turned into zombies. I walked backwards and nailed my desk and squeaked. The zombies' heads flipped up and showed their razor teeth and took off at me. Super fast. They must be hybrids. I quickly shut my door and locked it. I heard the scratching and banging and knew the door wouldn't last long. I ran loudly to the balcony door and slipped out. I saw the way led to my parents room and quietly made my way to their door. I peeked and saw no one said I walked in. I carefully closed the door and locked it. I began to search for my dad wide variety of guns. I stumbled across his Uzi and pistols and the holder and snatched them up. I caught sight of my old purple bag from grade school and grabbed it. I settled up everything and ran back onto the balcony and found the ladder and jumped down. I ran and ran till I found an old warehouse and snuck in. I searched to make sure no one else was there and I hid, hoping not to be found as I cried myself to sleep._

_~Flashback over~_

I turned back to the window. I had matured a lot over the three weeks. I had learned to finally defend for myself. I sighed and turned back to my bag and rummaged through it till I found the walkie talkie. Taking one last shot for the night to find someone, anyone that could help me. I turned it on and was answered by static. I switched to each station, trying everyone of them. I made it to last one, my hopes already crushed. I knew no one would answer, but I would try again.

"Hello? Anyone? My name is Kory and I am a survivor. Is there anyone there?" I called to it. I was answered by static. I felt tears drip into my eyes as I turned to the side, but to my surprise, a voice of a teenager called over the talkie.

"Copy that over. I am a survivor as well and I can help."

~Chapter One Over~

There is the first chapter. The others are coming soon. But what do you think? Review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

So each chapter is dedicated to each Titan and about how they arrived to where they are now. Then the rest of the chapter after the first five will be about them coming together and blah, blah. haha:)Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Titans, but I do own my zombies!

~Chapter Two~

~In Dick's POV~

I leaned silently against the wall of a classroom that had the white wallpaper tearing off in places. I peered out of my black sunglasses out the second story window, looking across the street at the old warehouse that was currently housing zombies. I watched as they walked slowly and lazily around the up stair's floor. I could see them, but they would never notice me. Zombies never seemed to have the smarts to detect humans, but they were experts at eating their brains. I sighed and walked over to a desk that hadn't been overturned. I had my backpack and gun on it. I had a sniper riffle because I had used them at a gun class a few years ago that I had attended and I had great aim. I did though keep a magnum in my backpack and when I would travel I had it in a holder. I had mostly water in my backpack with some small cereal boxes and canned foods. I had a walkie talkie, but I didn't use it a lot. I had stopped using it so much because no one ever seemed to answer. I used my cell phone more then anything because I had found a phone book and I figured I could try that and see if maybe anyone would pick up. I currently had it plugged up into the wall in the back to let it charge. I ran my hand through my now dusty, black locks. They used to be a jet black color and I always had kept my hair spiked, but now that spike had fallen all the way out and now my hair hung almost over my eyes. I slid my glasses off and rubbed my glassy, sapphire eyes. I had always wore sunglasses no matter what. I hated when people could look into my eyes and tell my past or what I'm feeling. I walked closer to the window and stared at it. I caught my reflection and looked it over carefully. I had a black leather jacket that showed off my plain,red t-shirt. My shirt covered the top of my black jeans which flowed over my green chucks.

I walked to the door after grabbing my rifle in one hand and swiftly made my way to the door. I unlocked and peered out to see if I could find anything. Nothing. I switched my light that sat on top of the gun on so I could see in the dark. Nothing should be in here because I had barricaded the front door upon entering the school. I did know of some broken windows though because I used them sometimes to make my way into the streets where the zombies inhabited corners and alleys. I knew if they were walking around the windows they would eventually find their ways into the buildings and walk around till I found them. I turned a corner and I saw a figure moving slowly about twenty feet away from them. I slipped back into the hallway I had just came from. I turned off my light and let my eyes adjust to the darkness before I slipped back into the other hallway that the zombie was in. I watched it for a few minutes as it ran into a wall. I smirked and raised my gun up and targeted it's head in my scope. I pulled the trigger quickly and a bullet swished through the air, making contact with the zombie's head. The head exploded and I felt blood splatter onto my red shirt. It really wouldn't make a difference. I watched as the body fell to the ground in one quick motion. I laughed lightly. Stupid zombie. It never stood a chance against me. I sighed and began to walk again as I watched my step as I walked past the zombie. I began to think about what happened before all this. The memory that I usually dreamed about every night.

~_Flashback_~

_ I made my way up to my room from the gym that was located on the first floor of my mansion. Well technically it belonged to my mentor and adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. I lived here though, so it was mine, too. He always made me train with him down in the gym. Usually it was karate and hand-to-hand combat. You know, that usual stuff. Something about keeping in shape in case something would happen and you needed the skill. I shook the thought out of my head as I had finally made my way up the grand staircase that felt like it took fifth-teen minutes to get up. I made my way to my room and entered and locked my door behind myself. I hated when people would just randomly walk into my room without my permission. It makes me just want to kangaroo kick them up-side their head. My room was basically red because that was my favorite color. My master bed had a green comforter on it with some red pillows and a yellow sheet. I always got the traffic light comment about it, but its my room not anyone else's. I had a black rug that covered my floor and a small brown desk in the corner near my balcony door. A small wooden table stood next to my bed and had a lamp and alarm clock on it. I had closet on the other side of the room and another door next to it that led to my bathroom. I sighed and my way through that door to the shower to get cleaned up and then I was going to bed. I turned my radio on to listen to the rock station. An Iron Maiden song started playing and I was liking it till some stupid broadcasting crap came over the air._

_ 'Damn.' I muttered under my breath. The broadcast reported that an epidemic is being spread through the world and sightings of the dead coming to life. Wow. That had to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Zombies? Please. That was only for the movies. I laughed quietly to myself and turned the radio off as I walked back into my room with a white, fluffy towel around my waist. I went to my closet and reached into a dresser drawer that I had in their and grabbed my black and blue boxer shorts. I slid the plaid boxers on and slid into my bed. I wrapped my self up in the comforter and feel asleep in the warmth of it all. _

_ I woke up around 5am. to the sound of growling. _

_ 'What the hell?' I whispered. I got off my bed and walked to my door. I opened and walked into the hallway and saw the last thing I expected. A zombified Bruce. His black hair that usually was combed down nicely was now stringed everywhere. His steel-blue eyes were now a lifeless black. His skin seemed to be a gray color and his clothes were ripped in places and I took notice some scratched and a bite mark on his arm. He lunged at me and I felt teeth sink into my leg. I yelped in pain and quickly slung my other leg around and nailed him in the head. I scrambled off the floor and straight to my room. I locked the door and grimaced at my leg._

_ 'Shit. Now I'm going to be a fucking zombie!' I said. I took gauze from my bathroom and wrapped it after sanitizing it. I would try to keep it clean and I hoped for the best that I wouldn't turn into a zombie. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my backpack that laid next to my desk. I heard Bruce slamming against my door, trying to get in. I ran quicker then I was to my closet and grabbed clothes off the hanger and I slid on my leather jacket, red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my green chucks. I slid the whole pack of water bottles I had in my room into the bag and slid a magnum and it's holder into the bag as well. I reached under my bed and grabbed my sniper and ran to my balcony and flipped off of it. Maybe the stupidest thing I have ever done, but none the less, I landed it. I took off running till I came to the closest building which was just a black down, the primary school. I made sure to keep myself concealed in the darkness in case any zombies may have been in the streets, but I saw none. I ran in the school and bolted and barricaded the door to the best of my abilities with a desk and chair that had been in the hallway near the door. Then I took out my magnum and walked carefully through. I saw a few zombies and shot them down before they got me and I checked out the rest of the school, taking notice to a few broken windows and I realized that they would be exit routes for me and entrances for zombies. I then took residence in a class room on the second floor. I was surprised to find that I didn't turn into a zombie, but instead my leg healed as though it were a normal mark. _

~Flashback Over~

While my thoughts were clouded by the memories, I had paid no attention to a zombie that I had walked up on. It had been quiet and had it's back to me and faced the wall and stood still. It wasn't until I bumped into it that it had turned to me. It was a girl, or well used to be. It had fringed yellow hair that had grime in it. It's eyes were life-less and black just like Bruce's had been. She wore a torn school uniform and her skin had a yellow tint to it. It reared it's sharp teeth and it pounced at me. It landed me to the ground and scratched at my face and tried to bite me. I struggled underneath it, trying to pull it off me. I finally got my elbow up and struck it in the face and knocked it to the ground. I pulled up my gun and shot it in the face and I watched as it's body finally went still. It's head almost decapitated had blood coming from it. I grimaced and turned away from it and started to make my way back to the room. I had to be much more carful. I finally made my way back to the room and locked the door. I went to the big desk and searched through it and found a clorox wipe and wiped myself off.I threw it away in a trash bin and I went to the window and stared out of it, watching everything down below. Some zombies were fighting in the streets.

I had only been out a few times since I had gotten here to get ammo and food. I searched another warehouse building that was two buildings down from me and found nothing, but a yellow shirt with a star. I assumed someone had hid there, but they were probably pulled into the zombie world by now. I wanted to shoot myself right now quite honestly. I hated to be here and I haven't seen actual living people for three weeks now. And I bet anyone would want to shoot themselves too. I was somewhat glad that I was immune and I guess it's not that bad, but risking your life everyday just because the hope of finding someone that you can talk to about all this and know there here for you was what made it worse. My hopes had became no more. I had came to realize that I am the only one alive and I would not find anyone that could help me. I felt tears starting to fill my eyes. I blinked them back. I was stronger then this. I would not cry or show any type of fear. I had to be strong if I was going to survive this all. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. All of sudden they flew open to the static voice I hear from my backpack.

"Hello? Anyone? My name is Kory and I am a survivor. Is there anyone there?" It sounded like a teenage girl. I ran to my backpack and heard static as I searched for it. I had apparently not turned it off when I had last been in my backpack. I finally found it and radioed over it to the person.

"Copy that over. I am a survivor as well and I can help." I answered. Finally, I had found someone who was alive. I grinned widely as I awaited the reply of the girl.

~Chapter Two Over~

So here is the second chapter with Dick as our main person:) I Am Legend and Left 4 Dead games did spark my interests for this story and I hope that you guys did like it! And please review and let me know what you think!:)

I want to give special thanks to my first reviewers:

RobinxStarfire4ever: Thank you for being my first reviewer and I appreciate the review:)People like you make me want to write more!haha!

Crimson Black: Thank you for helping me:)I'm sorry for rushing and I tried really hard on this chapter so I do hope you like it! Thank again and for the review!

BGuate224: Thank you for reviewing on a lot of my stories and this one! I really appreciate it:) You are amazing and i hope you like it!

sparklebluelemon: Thank you for being another great reviewer on my stories:) You are great! I hope that you really do like this story and this chapter!

Vampires-and-Wearwolves: Haha! Thanks for the great review and you are right! I Am Legend and Left 4 Dead games sparked my interests for this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think and what you want to see!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter:) I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! It will get much better as we enter to the sixth chapter, I just wanted you guys to see how they got to where they are and little about them:) Well let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not in fact own the Teen Titans, but I do wish I did!

Chapter Three~

~In Rachel's POV~

I rested my head against the black brick wall the was located behind me. I was so tired, but my nerves wouldn't let me sleep, they were keeping me awake. I hadn't truly slept all the way since this whole apocalypse had happened. I had stationed myself on the roof or the old Wayne Enterprise building that was two blocks from my home. I had pushed multiple debris up against the door that led from the rood down into the main building so no one could come up. I had found a ladder and latched it to the side of the building so that I could get down and get my supplies when I needed to. I had it rolled up to the top so that nothing could reach me that way either. I was totally isolated. Not that minded it really. I always liked having my privacy and enjoyed when I could read or think to myself without the yelling of nonsense that I always heard at home or in school. But I was starting to get sick of it quite honestly. Not being near anyone for such a long period of time was starting to make me sick. I hadn't seen my mother since this whole thing sprang into the world. I really didn't care so much what happened to my dad. He treated us like crap and that was one thing I was glad about not having around me. I also hadn't seen my best friend, Malchior. But I knew that they were zombies by now. They had to be.

I sighed slowly and pushed myself up from the cold, hard concrete and walked over to the edge of the building and stared down into the zombie infested streets. I scowled at the sight of them. They disgusted me. I wish I could just send them away to another dimension so that I could get on with my life. I glared them down as I soon moved back to the place where I had been sitting. I reached by my black, messenger bag and grabbed my AK-47 and cocked it back. I walked over to the edge again and began to aim at each zombie. I soon cleared out the street below and I smirked. I walked back to my bag and laid my gun next to it. I sighed and dusted myself off. I had pulled my violet locks into a short ponytail. My hair was uneven due to it being longer in the front than the back and I had died it violet when I was thirteen. It had fly-aways everywhere from the lack of keeping it. I had a pair of unusual eyes to match my hair. My eyes were an amethyst color but were dropping lightly from lack of sleep and were slightly blood-shot. Mu skin was already a pale tone to begin with, but with the sun that never showed, I was reduced to an even paler shade. I wasn't very tall, maybe around 5'1 at the most. I had a long sleeved black shirt that was covered by a white shirt that had '_My Chemical Romance' _it dripping black letters. I had a pair of washed out denim jeans that hugged me with a pair of dark purple tennis shoes on my feet.

I rummaged through my messenger bag and grabbed a bottle of water and I began to gulp it down. I was so thirsty and I knew I had to go out today or tomorrow for supplies because I was getting low on things. I laid the now empty bottle down next to the brick building and picked up my bag and began to check through it. I pulled out three bottles of water, six candy bars, two canned foods, two novels, and a notebook. I sighed in realization that I had to go soon if I wanted to get my things before it to dark. I put the things back in my bag and clipped it back and slung it around my shoulder. I picked up my gun and checked the ammo. I had enough to get me to the gun store three blocks down and to get some and then off to the store. I unraveled my ladder to get ready to climb down while my mind drifted off.

~Flashback~

_ I ran to my room with tears coming lightly down my cheeks as I locked my door. I could my father screaming at my mother as she defended herself. I ran to my bed and jumped onto it and buried my head into the pillow. I cried for a few seconds and then lifted my head slowly as I rubbed my leg lightly. I bruise was forming from where my father had kicked my leg. i never truly understood why he treated me like this. I had never done anything to him, but he continued to abuse my mother and I when he was home. He was usually at work. He owned a huge company in Gotham, but yet would spend a dime to buy us a new home. We lived in the slums of Jump in a dirty old apartment. I looked around my room as I thought about it. My room was painted a deep purple color that went well with my black carpet. My bed was a twin size bed that was slowly breaking apart from wear and tear. My pillows were starting to rip, exposing the fluff in side. I had three blankets on it for me to sleep under at night. I had a closet right across from my bed that held what little clothes that I had to put in it. I had a small desk that I had purchased with some money I had saved at a yard sale. It was a worn oak desk that held books that I had gotten from the local bookstore where my best friend worked at._

_ Malchior had been my best friend since I was eight and he was always there for me. I had feelings for me, but I just never get around to admitting it to him. He had started working at the bookstore about a year ago and he had gave books that he gotten for discounts. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I thought about him. I turned and found the old phone next to me on the bed. I began to dial Malchior's number. I heard it ring a few times and finally a voice called over._

_ 'Hey.' He called into the phone._

_ 'Hey Malch. What's going on?' I asked._

_ 'Not much Rae, just talking to you and watching the news.' He was the only one I ever let call me Rae._

_ 'Really? What's so special on the news?'_

_ 'Well there is something going around called the Plandumic Arenia. It's apparently wiping out majority of the world's population along with sights of zombies. OOOO!' He said into the phone. I rolled my eyes._

_ 'Yeah right. That would never happen, it's probably some bull crap that someone sent into the news for attention.' I muttered into the phone. I heard him laugh softly._

_ 'Probably. Hey! I got to go for dinner, but I'll call you later, Kay?' He said softly and I nodded lightly._

_ 'Alright. Bye.' I said. I heard him say bye and then I hung up the phone. Zombies? Someone must have been bored enough to spread crap like that. I laid my head back onto my pillow and felt sleep begin to take effect on my as my eyes began to slowly shut. Soon, I was dead asleep._

_ I woke up not even an hour later to the banging around down stairs and my mom screaming. It must have been my dad beating on her again. I pulled myself out of my bed and walked to my door, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I opened the door and I heard clanging again down stairs and another sharp cry of pain from my mom. I snuck quietly around the corner toward the kitchen and I noticed my mom on the floor. Her eyes were not the same amethyst I was used to looking at, but instead they were a dull black. I took notice to her forehead that was bleeding. I saw my dad on hunched over her lower body making grumbling noises. I heard my mom moaning and I couldn't help but feel my heart get hitched in my throat. I tried not to could, but I couldn't hold it back anymore and I let out a small cough and my dad's head snapped up toward me. His brown eyes were now black like my mom's. His skin was gray and his clothes were ripped off all most all the way and he had a bite mark on his chest. I backed away as I saw him regain his pose and began to sprint at me. I ran at full speed to the closet room which was my parents' room. I locked the door and back away from it. I heard banging and ramming from my dad. I grimaced as I looked around and caught sight as my dad's gun cabin. I ran to it and pulled out the first gun I got my hands on. It was an AK-47. I laid it on the bed and saw my messenger bag by the window. I grabbed it and slung it around my shoulder. I picked up the gun as soon as I heard the door bang one last time and it gave from under the pressure being forced on it._

_ I heard growling and saw my dad running at me as I pulled the gun up. I pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet into my dad's head. I heard a thump as he hit the floor and I looked down and saw his head pouring out blood. I gulped as I passed him and ran out the door to my apartment door. I took one last glance at my mom. I saw her twitching and I knew soon that she would become a zombie along with my father and I knew I had to move. _

_ 'I love you mom.' I whispered and then I ran out the door. I made my way out of the apartment building and I carefully looked around. I saw nothing. I looked up and saw the Wayne Enterprise Building and I knew if I could get there, I would be safe for just a while. I started sprinting down the street. I turned onto the next block seeing nothing. One more block and I was home free. I turned the corner and I saw about five zombies. I stopped abruptly without them noticing me. I turned back around the corner and cocked my gun and got it settled. I crouched down and peeked my head around the corner and began to fire. I got four of them down and the last one ran at me. I growled as I fumbled with my gun. It came right up in me so I just kicked. I knocked it off balance, knocking it to the ground. I finally composed myself and my gun and shot it in the heart. I smirked and took off running again and found myself at the Wayne Enterprise. I ran inside and quickly run up the winding staircase till I reached the top. I found that the door led to the roof. I bursted through the door and found debris on the roof. I closed the door and stacked it up against the door. I smiled when I finished. I also noticed a wrapped up ladder on the roof. I had a way out now. I latched it onto the roof and set down against the black brick wall. I could finally sit in quiet and peace._

~Flashback Done~

I finally got down and I began to creep silently on the ground. I peered out onto the street and noticed nothing. I turned the corner and began to walk without even noticing the zombie pack that was behind me. They didn't even notice me either. I looked off to the side of me and looked at the vacant stores. I didn't notice the small log on the ground and I tripped over it.

"Oof." I groaned as I rubbed my head where I had hit the ground. I could feel a small scratch on my head. I heard the sound of growling and patter of footsteps from behind me. I looked back and saw the zombies running at me. I scrambled to my feet and took off running. I turned a corner and found myself at a dead in. I saw the zombies turn the corner as I fumbled with my gun, but I couldn't concentrate enough to get it in the right position. I felt tears begin to fill my eyes.

"No. No. No!" I screamed as they got closer. I backed myself all the way against the wall until I felt hand grab my shirt and jerk me through a doorway into total darkness with the door shutting behind me. I heard the lock click and I waited for the lights to turn to see who or what had pulled me in.

~Chapter Three Over~

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it:)Thanks for the reviews and please review for this chapter:) Let me know what you think and what is something you would like to see in this story! Thanks!

~Ashley


End file.
